


Purple and Gold

by ahh_fuck



Series: Office AU series [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lube, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_fuck/pseuds/ahh_fuck
Summary: Whoops, my fingers slipped and I seem to have written a really horny sequel to Another Day at the Office. Yennefer pegs! Geralt gives great head! Everyone is pleased.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Office AU series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Purple and Gold

A buzz. Yennefer looked down at her hip, then glanced around the airport as she strode to her next gate, pulling her suitcase behind her. It was almost deserted at this time of night. The sound of her heels clacking against the floor echoed back to her with every step as she wove along hallways lined with tall glass windows. Another buzz came, and then another. The only person who could be texting her at this time of night was Geralt, but he didn’t usually bother her while she was mid-transit. Either there was something wrong, or he was horny. Curiosity piqued, she hurried along a little faster.

The little gate area was quiet, with blue and red patterned carpet and rows of black chairs. A few other passengers drowsed blearily nearby, each in their own private worlds. As she walked away from checking in, another buzz shook her hip. Lip curving up in a bemused smile, she sauntered over and sat down with her back to the wall in one of the black leather seats. Pulling out her phone, she sipped her iced mocha and scanned the screen. Four messages from Geralt. A little tingle of curious anticipation ran down her back as she keyed in her password, tongue sweeping over her lower lip as she opened the app. 

_I miss you._

_Jaskier is gone for the weekend._

_I got you a present…_

And then a picture, taken with Geralt’s professional camera, of a brand new harness and glass strap-on. It was laid out atop a beautiful piece of black velvet. The harness was a new model that had come out that year, and she’d been lusting after it. It was made out of buttery purple leather and blue bamboo silk, with a shiny gold silicone O-ring to hold the strap-on in place. The strapon itself was exquisite, clear glass with ribbons of twisting white and yellow gold at the core. They were surrounded by dancing threads of translucent purple and shimmering blue. Yennefer gave a little gasp, then smirked and keyed in a response.

_You finally got it for me! Naughty boy, that was pricey._

An ellipses appeared on screen.

_You’re worth it._

Biting her lip, Yennefer grinned. Then she took another long sip of her mocha, savoring the sweet earthiness of the coffee and chocolate. She tipped her head to the side and hummed as she considered. It was late and she’d been planning to go home first. Get a shower, a full night of sleep. The invitation was tempting though, she had to admit… As she looked on, deliberating, a picture popped up on screen. It was Geralt with his head tipped back and his eyes closed, a telltale flush on his cheeks. He was biting his lip.

_Thinking about you._

A rill of heat spread to Yennefer’s own cheeks, curling down into her stomach as she studied the image. She felt her resolve crumbling by the moment. Her reserved lover wasn’t usually this eager. That new boyfriend of Geralt’s had been good for him. He’d apparently taught him how to take a selfie worth looking at, for one. 

_I’m going to bed now. I’ll leave my bedroom door open for you._

This was followed by a picture of Geralt’s big hand cupped around a tempting bulge in his black satin sleeping pants. She’d bought them for him, and he wore them to please her. A soft sigh escaped Yennefer’s lips, and as she scanned the picture, the heat in her stomach blossomed. 

Her fingers danced across the keyboard.

_No guarantees. I’ll be getting in at 3 in the morning._

She paused, then sent another text.

_Maybe I’ll surprise you._

There was no reply.

The rest of the trip home, Yennefer couldn’t get the text messages out of her head. The image of Geralt’s head thrown back in arousal haunted her as she sat through the short final flight, making her restless. She knew exactly how he sounded when he looked like that, the little huff that escaped his lips as he finally wrapped his big hand around his cock, giving it a firm, lazy squeeze. 

In the taxi, Yennefer kept finding herself looking at the pictures, over and over again. It had been a long trip in Germany, and she’d been too busy to fuck much of anyone while she was there. She was pent up and horny, and she’d been looking forward to seeing Geralt anyway. At the last minute her resolve finally crumbled. She told the taxi to take a left at the light instead of a right, and before long, she found herself standing on the curb in front of Geralt’s apartment building.

By the time she was climbing the stairs to his apartment, she was tingling with anticipation. It would be nice to surprise him. Yennefer slipped her key into the lock and turned it. A little metallic click sounded in the dark apartment, then the knob turned and she pushed her way inside. The odd shapes of Geralt’s figurines loomed in the shadows high up on the walls, and as she dropped her purse on the end table next to the couch, she could smell the chemical stink of paint, glue and modeling compounds. 

The air of the apartment had a thick, sleepy feeling. Yennefer smiled to herself, setting her suitcase against the wall and toeing her shoes off. Through the open bedroom door she could hear a soft shifting. She stilled, waiting for it to stop. Then she tiptoed across the apartment, slipping into the shower. 

After, there was still no sound from across the way. Good. Yennefer gently dried her hair and bound it back, then tied a soft satin bathrobe around herself. She dabbed her perfume on behind her ears, at her wrists, lilac and gooseberry sweet and sharp in the damp air. Easing the bathroom door open, she stalked across the apartment with mischief in her eyes. 

Geralt was fast asleep in his bed, sprawled diagonally across the bed in the way only someone excited to have the whole bed to themselves sleeps. His one arm was starfished out across the bed along with one drawn-up knee, which was resting on a pillow. His other arm was tucked up under his head, and his long leg extended almost off of the opposite corner of the bed. Geralt’s long white hair was scattered around his head in a messy halo, brushing his broad shoulders and framing his slack, peaceful face. The blanket was bunched down around his waist, exposing his long back, pale in the moonlight coming in through the window.

Placing a knee on the bed, Yennefer eased up until she was beside him. Then she opened her bathrobe and delicately slid one foot under the blankets as she pressed her bare skin against Geralt’s back. A little shock of warm pleasure accompanied the brush of skin against skin and she smiled as he took in a deep breath, stirring beneath her. 

Geralt rolled, turning to catch her in his arms. He gave her a sleepy smile, his big hands drifting to her hips as he helped her settle in a straddle across his firm stomach. “Welcome back,” he rumbled thickly, still half awake. Then he pulled her gently down for a kiss, pressing his lips to hers and letting his eyes slide half-closed. The scent of lilac and gooseberry enfolded him as she sank to kiss him, and Geralt knew at last that Yennefer was home in his bed. As she sighed, parting her lips, he delicately probed his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness. One big hand cupped the back of her head, the other began to trace delicate patterns on her hip beneath the satin of her bathrobe.

“Thank you,” Yennefer purred happily, pushing him back against the bed and deepening the kiss. “I missed you.” She savoured the feeling of her big, strong lover melting beneath her, sinking into the pillows as she bore him down. Bracketing his ribs with her knees, Yennefer squeezed Geralt between her legs and tangled her fingers in his hair. He arched beneath her eloquently, humming his approval between deep kisses. 

“Missed you too.” He purred back, grabbing her hips and moving her back just slightly. With a little roll of his hips Geralt nudged her with his hard cock, still trapped in his black satin pajama pants. The touch was gentle, playful without being insistent. 

A soft laugh escaped her as she slid forward again, dragging her warm slit up the middle of his chest. She savoured the low gasp he let out as the touch left a trace of slickness on his skin, leaning down to capture the sound in her mouth. Geralt's hands tightened on her hips, trying to push her back down, but she swatted them away with a wicked glimmer in her eye. He huffed softly into the kiss, amused, and began tracing delicate patterns up her sensitive flanks instead. 

Yennefer moaned, rocking her hips lightly and pressing herself to Geralt's chest. Seeking fingers traveled in sweet swirls, exploring the soft strength of her belly, the bird-delicate sweep of her ribcage, the tender skin beneath her breasts. Then he opened his hands and swept them slowly upward until they were cupping one breast in each, giving them a sensual squeeze. It was just firm enough to awaken delicious heat in her chest.

Geralt's thumbs moved in slow circles, sweeping across Yennefer's silky skin and drawing little hums of pleasure from between her parted lips. With a delicate movement, he slid his fingers until he held each nipple between finger and thumb. The smile Geralt gave her was soft, adoration lighting his eyes as he rolled her nipples between his fingers just _so._

Yennefer's head tossed back and she let out a soft laugh of delight, arching her back into the touch. She could feel Geralt's chest becoming slippery beneath her where her vulva kissed his skin, the slickness tempting her to grind against him. As his fingers tightened around her nipples, rolling and tugging at just the right pressure to make her gasp, she began to rock. Her clit brushed against Geralt's ribs as her hips rolled, sending small delicious shocks of sensation through her cunt. 

Geralt's eyes darkened with arousal as he felt Yennefer's slick lips kiss him with exquisite heat and he bared his teeth just slightly. He pulled just a little harder on her nipples, using them to draw her back down into a searing kiss. Bucking uselessly, Geralt's own hips sought friction, craving it without demanding it. The satin of their clothes hissed as they moved together, bodies arching and twisting sinuously.

Yennefer could feel Geralt's stomach strain as he arched beneath her. The sound of his breath sharpened, and she felt a spark of mischievous lust that made her toes curl. She deliberately moved her hips just out of reach of his seeking movements, delighting in the power of feeling his _want._ With a sweet, delicate movement Yennefer slipped her hands over Geralt's shoulders, feeling the hot, surprising softness of his skin and the power of the muscles moving beneath. Then, with a deliberate thrust, she pushed him back down to the bed. 

Geralt broke away from the kiss with a soft intake of breath, his head falling back as he went down willingly. His hands slid down to cradle Yennefer's hips as she shifted her weight, helping to support her. She rose, grabbing a pillow and unceremoniously stuffing it behind his head. With a grin he allowed her to do so, enjoying the sight and scent of her dewy cunt so close to his face. It had been months since they’d last fucked, and he felt a sharp zing of _need_ run all the way through him as he breathed deeply of her scent.

Yennefer watched Geralt's face soften as he looked at her, his face intent as he took in the contours of her vulva in the darkness. She ran tender fingers along his cheekbone, causing him to look up and smile at her. “Want the light?” She asked, fingertip coming to rest on his lips. Eyes crinkling with a smile, Geralt nodded and nibbled playfully on it. Giggling, she leaned away to turn on the light.

As it suffused the room with a soft glow, they turned back to face each other. There was a spark of brief joy, a genuine pleasure at seeing one another tousled and dark-eyed in the middle of the night. Then, before Yennefer could close back up and break the moment, Geralt scooped her up and tossed her over onto her back. She went over with a surprised whoop, then slapped him on the shoulder as she hit the bed.

A big, absolutely unrepentant grin lit his face as he rolled over on top of her, pinning her with one strong arm across her hips. Yennefer looked at him in shock for a moment, but before she could decide what to do, Geralt leaned down and covered her mouth in a searing kiss that made her melt beneath him. Their tongues twined together hungrily and she arched, her legs parting with an instinctive little flutter that Geralt knew so well. Humming hungrily, he shifted to the side so that he could run the fingers of his other hand up her thighs. They swirled along the dip of each of her hips in turn, skimming over the sensitive patch of skin right above where her dark thatch of hair curled. 

Yennefer broke away from the kiss with a gasp when Geralt’s fingers traced delicately up the inner lips of her vulva, teasing the silky, slick folds without pressing into them. Her head rolled back and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as he ran his fingers up to trace delicately over the hood of her clit and back down, fluttering at the bottom where they joined just _so._ The lips parted with a little wet sound, dewy heat dripping onto his fingers. Yennefer hummed with pleasure, arching sinuously up from the bed as Geralt drew his fingertips up and down again and again. 

Slowly the delicate tracing began to include firmer kneading strokes, sweeping outward from the base of her clit, sliding along the slick skin between her folds. It pulled at something pleasurable deep within her and she sighed, letting her eyes fall closed. Geralt’s parted lips touched her shoulder, drifted along her collarbone with the occasional silky flutter of tongue as he made his way down to her chest. A warm breath rolled across her breastbone as he sighed happily, brushing his lips over the ribs between her breasts. 

A gasp escaped Yennefer as the soft mouth at her breastbone slid along her breast and captured a nipple with exquisite care. She felt barely-there warmth, tantalizing and delightful. Then Geralt’s tongue swept across her nipple and there was a sweet, hot twist of pleasure that went straight to her cunt. She moaned. Her body arched up towards his mouth, and Geralt obliged swirling his tongue across her nipple more firmly. He gave a happy groan that she felt all the way down to her cunt as she twisted her fingers into his soft hair. Yennefer bucked lightly into his massaging fingers as they rubbed and circled their way towards the tip of her clit. 

Instead of touching her clit, though, Geralt gave his tongue another velvety swirl against her nipple and dipped his finger lightly between Yennefer’s dewy lips. He paused there, testing her reaction. When she rolled her hips impatiently towards him he dropped her breast from his mouth to chuckle warmly. As he lowered his head to take her other nipple in his mouth, he finally slid his finger deeper. The hot slickness of her closed around him and he hummed against her breast, feeling his cock jerk. 

Then, Yennefer’s fingers tightened in his hair and she began urging Geralt downward. Another laugh, dark and warm, shook his shoulders as he rolled over and slid down between her legs. He mouthed down Yennefer’s belly as he went, kissing and nibbling in all the right places as his fingers began to flutter inside of her. She hummed and purred, squirming impatiently until he finally made his way down to nibble delicately at the tender skin of her inner thigh. With a little gasp, she lightly smacked the side of his head. A hot rush of breath made her shiver as he made an amused sound somewhere deep in his chest, golden eyes peering up from between her legs.

Geralt made eye contact with Yennefer, piercing and direct, as he settled comfortably between her thighs. With a gentle motion he withdrew his glistening fingers from inside her, leaving her feeling wanton and empty. She was about to voice a complaint when he stuck them into his mouth, his eyes drifting half-closed as he licked and sucked all of her wetness from them. When Geralt opened his eyes again they were hazy with lust. 

Yennefer’s gaze followed Geralt’s down as he turned his attention, at last, where she wanted it. Reverent fingers stroked lightly at her thick outer lips, at her folds, as he took a moment to just _look._ So few of her lovers did, but Geralt adored her cunt and loved the sight of it. Her body was beautiful to him, an ever-changing work of art, and he drank in the loveliness of her spread before him. Her thick outer lips were adorned with dark, curling hair, the same warm brown as her thighs. The silky, crinkled labia between them were small and dark, glistening with dew. Her clit stood swollen at the apex of her lips, tempting him to lick and kiss. Once Geralt had looked his fill, he leaned forward with a hungry sigh and closed his mouth slowly around her clit. He took care to avoid touching the head at first, using the warmth and pressure of his lips to massage the base of it.

The slow movements sent rolls of liquid fire running up Yennefer’s belly, making her cunt quiver and ache. Her head dropped back and she sighed, spreading her legs further for Geralt as his tongue began to trace silky lines of pure heat across her labia and the hood of her clit. When he finally tongued the head of it, she bucked and cried out. Her fingers tightened in his hair as white-hot pleasure skittered up her spine, holding him in place so that he couldn’t stop. With a pleasurable growl that Yennefer felt all the way in her bones, Geralt began licking her in earnest. 

His fingers slid back up into her cunt, two of them now, crooking as they sought to find that delicious place inside of her. The hard ridge stood out beneath his fingers, her clit engorged and aching from his ministrations. He circled his fingers firmly around the swollen ridge as he lapped a broad stripe across the head of her clit, making her shiver. With a look of intense focus, he twisted and wiggled his fingers inside of Yennefer until she barked out a sudden, surprised shout of pleasure. A wicked grin spread across Geralt’s face, crinkling the corners of his topaz eyes and making them sparkle. He twisted his fingers again and again, her body bucking and shivering with each touch. Then he dove forward, eyes closing as his tongue curled and flickered across her clit with skill and fervor. 

The orgasm, when it came, crested slowly over her. She felt it first as a tingling in her extremities, a hot sensation that swept inward until her whole body was twisting with it, causing Geralt to place one arm firmly across her hips to hold her in place. He gave a low growl and redoubled his efforts as Yennefer’s quivering body tensed, the tingling tightening into a sharp point of bliss that centered on her clit. Every movement of his tongue became like a rolling wave in an ocean of pleasure, so intense that it stole her breath away. Her one hand fisted in his hair and the other clawed at his shoulder, begging him to keep going, to never, ever stop. Geralt moaned against her, focused devotion painting his face as he flickered his tongue just that little bit faster. Yennefer peaked with a shuddering scream, the pleasure exploding into white-hot bliss that shivered with each flicker of his tongue.

She hammered at Geralt’s shoulder encouragingly, urging him to continue. He shifted his weight and twisted his fingers just _so_ before flickering them even more firmly, and she jerked above him. A shivery, bitten off series of cries escaped her as Geralt began fucking her with his fingers, turning the white-hot fire of orgasm into something precious and all-consuming. She peaked again on his fingers, and again, coming twice more in quick succession before dropping back to the bed with her limbs trembling weakly. 

Geralt eased back, not breaking contact too quickly. He licked softly at Yennefer’s soaking lips and used his firm tongue to trace around the entrance to her cunt where his fingers were still deep within her. The pumping of fingers slowed, then stopped, as he lapped the wetness reverently from around them. Then, with a sigh, he sat back and laid his head against her quivering thigh. 

The look of adoration that he gave her was so pure that Yennefer couldn’t meet it. She looked quickly away, stroking her fingers through Geralt’s soft hair and rubbing along his scalp until he purred quietly and let those lovely bright eyes of his drift closed. He loved her so much, and she had never known what to do with it. So she kept him at arm’s length, made sure that he couldn’t get too close to all the ugly sharpness inside her. It would cut a tender soul like his to ribbons, and Yennefer loved him too much to see that happen.

Geralt rolled his head to the side thoughtfully, then turned and gave her soft brown thigh a kiss. He chuckled lazily as she tickled behind his ears, rolling off to the side to relax on the bed. She extended her legs to drape across his belly and relaxed against the pillows with a contented sigh. Their eyes drifted closed and they laid there, breath slowing and sweat cooling. 

Eventually, Geralt gently set Yennefer’s legs aside and sat up with a languid stretch. Yennefer pursed her lips and watched admiringly as the muscles rippled along his shoulders and back. Her violet eyes followed him as he stood and strode out of the room to use the bathroom. The way Geralt’s perfect ass swayed in those black satin pants made something hot and dark stir inside of Yennefer, and she bit her lip as he vanished out of sight. 

When Geralt came back a moment later, he was carrying two glasses, one full of water and one of apple juice. Yennefer smiled and reached out, taking the juice. “Where’s my present?” She asked, a glimmer of mischief lighting her eyes. A little prickle of pleasure ran across her shoulders as Geralt blushed slightly and nodded to the big dresser drawer near the bed. 

“I put it away already. I didn’t know for sure if I’d be seeing you tonight.” He replied, and tongued a drop of water off of his lip as he gave her a slightly uncertain look. “Should I have left it out?”

Yennefer smirked. “I can get it out myself.” Geralt might look large and intimidating, but she had discovered there was a gentle, submissive personality hiding right under the surface. It was one of the things she loved best about him. It made him sweet, and she loved the thrill of feeling him pliant and wanton under her fingertips as she asserted dominance. 

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the blush on Geralt’s cheeks deepened and began to creep down his neck. Yennefer tipped her head to the side, looking him up and down, taking her sweet time. The silence drew out as her hungry, playfully glittering eyes took in the broad sweep of Geralt’s chest, his thick, muscular waist and hips, the long sweep of his arms, the surprising grace of his big hands. She lingered a particularly long moment on his ass, pert and strong. 

“Take off those pants.” Yennefer’s voice cut through the silence, and Geralt’s eyes locked with hers, bright and fierce. She slowly smiled, leaning on her hand and cocking her head to the side as she looked down at the floor and back up again to stare directly into his eyes. She quirked an eyebrow. His hands went to the waistband of his pants.

Pleased, Yennefer grinned. She maintained eye contact with him as he slid the pants off, letting them drop to the floor. His cock was already half-hard again, needing little encouragement after aching for so long to be touched. She wasn’t about to change that, though. Not yet. “Get out the cock strap.” 

Geralt’s throat bobbed visibly in response and he nodded. He tossed the satin pants into the hamper somewhat thoughtlessly, then turned and walked over to the big dresser. His cock swung heavily between his legs, swelling under her unabashedly direct gaze. Pulling open the top drawer with his cheeks burning, he looked through the contents in the small clear bins on the far end. “What color?”

There was a long silence. Yennefer waited and stared, drinking him in, watching his cock stand slowly to attention as she deliberated. When it was stiff and obviously aching, she answered him. “I think the lilac one, today. Bring it here.” She held out her hand expectantly. 

A soft hum escaped him as he selected the proper one, an achingly soft strap of lilac colored leather with an embossed silver snap button that held it closed. Geralt didn’t like the color for himself, but that was part of the thrill. It was _her_ will over him, _her_ color. It symbolized her control. Gently, he placed it in her hands and stood before her. Her cool, gentle fingers brushed his as she took the strap and examined it, turning it over and over between her fingers. 

“You’ve kept it in good condition.”

“It’s your favorite. I always do.”

“Good boy.” Yennefer patted the bed, setting the cock strap aside. A secret smile crinkled the corner of her eyes as the praise made him preen, just slightly. A new lover might have missed it, but she was familiar with his body language. “Get up on the bed now.” Geralt did so unquestioningly. As he climbed onto the bed she stood, turning to watch him. “On your back.” 

A smile ghosted across Geralt’s face as he settled into the pillows. His gold eyes met hers, drifting half-closed with a look of undisguised hunger. His cock bobbed and twitched, and he found his hand drifting towards it. 

“No.” She said firmly. “Later.”

With a soft huff of fond impatience Geralt let his hand drop to the side. This was an old game, and he had to admit he loved it. There was something delicious about putting his pleasure into her hands, giving her the power to make him wait until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Eyes twinkling, Yennefer winked at him. From out of the open drawer she grabbed the bottle of lube and some gloves, tossing them to him. Then she set the pack of wipes on the table next to the bed. “Prep yourself. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Geralt caught them, the plastic bottle cold in his hands. A little thrill went through him at the sensation, waking eager memories that made his already stiff cock twitch with anticipation. He watched Yennefer saunter away to the bathroom, satin robe rippling around her as her small, strong hips swayed. It was good to have her back in town for a few days. He planned to make the best of it. 

Laying back and getting comfortable, Geralt set the bottle of lube aside and pulled on a glove with a soft snap. Then he spread his legs, drawing his heels up close to his thighs and exposing himself at a good angle to reach down and touch. Huffing a quiet sigh, Geralt squeezed some lube onto his gloved fingers and brought them down to touch. The cold lube against his sensitive skin made him twitch involuntarily. Patiently, he rubbed slow circles around his ring of muscle, warming it and getting it nice and slick with lube. The strokes were soft, and his fingers were warm and strong. He relaxed into the silky sensations, letting his eyes drift half-shut.

Before long, Geralt needed more lube. Squirting a much more generous amount on this time, he slid a finger carefully inside of himself. He was an experienced bottom, and he took it easily, enjoying the slight spasm as his muscles registered the intrusion. Consciously relaxing, he slid in another, then sat up on his elbow to get a better angle. From there, he was able to curl his fingers just _so._ A ragged little growl escaped Geralt’s parted lips as he hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him that made his untouched cock ache. It didn’t take him long until he had three fingers inside, grinding down on them with soft, needy breaths stirring the little hairs that had fallen around his face. 

This is how Yennefer found him when she returned from the bathroom, eyes closed and a look of deep concentration on his face as he fucked himself on his own fingers. A little dribble of slick pre-come already painted his belly, shiny in the soft light of the bedside lamp. Humming a soft note of approval, she walked over to Geralt and placed one finger on his chin. His eyes popped open the second he heard her hum, and he looked up at her as she tipped his head up. 

Yennefer’s violet gaze flickered over his face, taking in every detail. Golden eyes hazy with need looked back at her, and his lower lip was swollen and slick from where he’d had it between his teeth. That lip looked good enough to bite, and it was hers for the taking. A dark grin spread across her face before she leaned down and seized Geralt’s lip gently between her teeth. She held him just hard enough to thrill, to keep him in place, savoring the sharp intake of breath and the little straining movement as his body arched towards her. 

Humming with pleasure, Yennefer ran a hand down Geralt’s belly, feeling his taut muscles move and shiver beneath her touch. Then she trailed her cool fingers up his cock, the first time that it had been touched all evening, running them from base to tip. The skin was silky and hot, and she felt a zing of desire that went all the way to her cunt when her fingertips ran through the patch of slick at the head. Geralt jerked and gave a bitten off groan, a surge of impatience making him twist towards her touch as she drew away. 

Thwarted, he started to pull away, but Yennefer tightened her teeth on his lip, holding him in place. A muffled snarl made her thrill, and she placed her hand on the center of Geralt’s chest and looked directly into his eyes. Fierce eyes met hers, glittering in the dim light from the lamp, but as she slowly bit down, his lashes began to flutter. Yennefer gave him a sudden, mischievous nip, and a little spurt of pre-come dripped onto his belly as his hips bucked. 

Geralt gave a muffled hiss, his body surging with frustrated need. Yennefer released his lip and gave him an inscrutable, calculating look, her immaculately manicured fingernail tapping on his chest. Then, she drew back. “On your hands and knees. Is the wedge still in the closet?”

A look of relief crossed Geralt’s face. He nodded, withdrawing his fingers and shedding the glove in the wastebasket. As he rose to his hands and knees, Yennefer turned to the closet at the far end of the room. Geralt arranged himself facing the foot of the bed, where he would be able to grip the sturdy bed frame if need be. He waited patiently as she brought a wedge pillow and a towel out from the closet. 

The pillow was big enough to look a little silly as Yennefer carried it back to him, but once she’d arranged it under his hips, he was able to ease forward and rest comfortably. She was a bit smaller than him, and the wedge put him at the perfect height for her to fuck him without either of them straining their hips. Geralt hissed quietly as he eased his cock against the soft towel, straining to keep himself from bucking into it. The more he tried her patience, he knew, the longer she would make him wait. 

Yennefer stood over him for a moment, smiling as she saw his back tighten when his cock dragged across the towel. She knew it must be driving him insane to not be able to touch it, and that’s just how she liked it. Her violet eyes roamed Geralt’s thick thighs, his beautiful muscular ass, his rim glistening with lube. His balls were already tight against his body, a sign of just how much she’d turned him on. Yennefer hummed with soft approval. “You look beautiful, darling. Stay just like that.” 

Geralt turned his head, hiding his face with his hair, but she could tell how pleased he was. Smirking, she turned to the open drawer and selected the new harness and toy. They were clean and ready to go. “Eager to try them out, I see.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod. Quietly chuckling, she turned her full attention to the glass dildo. It was even more breathtaking in person, the light dancing through the glass and reflecting off of the swirling threads of precious metal within. What’s more, the purple in it matched her new harness most pleasingly.

Carefully, Yennefer slid the shimmering phallus in through the silicone o-ring at the base of the harness. A few twisting and tugging movements seated it properly. Then she fitted the butterfly across her vulva and tightened the buttery purple straps through their d-rings, making sure the harness was flush to her body. The beautiful cock stood proudly out in front of her, heavy but well-supported by the harness. 

Arching her back, Yennefer stretched languidly. As she did so, she could feel Geralt’s eyes on her. With a mischievous little turn of her head, she caught his eye. Then, she let the satin robe slide off of her shoulders, puddling in a pool at her feet. A little hitch in his breathing told her exactly what kind of effect on him she had. Thrilling with the power of it, feeling a heavy warmth pooling between her legs, she turned and stalked towards him. 

Geralt shivered as he watched her, anticipation coiling low and tight in his gut. As Yennefer slid up behind him, cool hands touched his hips. The muscles in his thighs jumped at the touch, and she gave a low, dark chuckle. She twisted to the side, and he heard the squirt of the lube bottle as she slicked the shaft of the toy. 

“Look how good you are, all spread out for me…” Yennefer murmured fondly, stroking her hand over the contours of Geralt’s hips, running her fingers up the tender, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “How beautiful you are. So strong and sure, and all spread out for _me._ ” He bucked slightly as her fingers flicked across his balls to emphasize her words, startling him even though the sensation was barely more than a flutter.

Geralt gasped, his thighs tightening. Aching, he arched back towards her in silent supplication. Begging wouldn’t do him any good, but Yennefer rewarded politeness generously. A sigh of relief escaped him as cool glass finally nudged against his entrance, slick and hard. The sigh became a guttural noise as she probed gently forward, letting him know how eager she was to slide inside. A firm, cool hand gripped his hip.

“Ready, darling?” 

Not daring to speak, Geralt nodded into the pillow. He worried that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop, sheer need tearing words from him that normally would go unspoken. Slick glass probed at him again, harder this time. 

“Breathe out.” Yennefer commanded, rolling her hips slowly forward.

Geralt didn’t need any reminding, but the sound of her voice gave him something to anchor to as she sunk into him. His nostrils flared as he breathed slowly out, bearing down to allow Yennefer a swift and easy entrance. Every time his muscles hitched too much she paused. Together, rocking and breathing, they eased the phallus into him until her hips were flush against his. A low groan finally escaped him, his thighs and stomach quivering as he fought the urge to buck back against her.

Yennefer could feel him trembling and gave an exhilarated smile, tossing her head back to get a stray curl out of her face. “Good, Geralt… you feel so good right now, do you know that? I love how tight you feel around me.” She twisted her hips a little to prove the point, drawing a muffled, wanton noise from her lover. It felt good to feel the grip of him, a heavy slick friction that pulled at her harness. 

Geralt’s back tensed and shivered as Yennefer stroked her hand up and down it, drawing out the moment for just a breath longer. Then she drew her hips back, relishing in Geralt’s ragged intake of breath as she moved at last.

As Yennefer slid back in, a moan tore from his lips that he just couldn’t suppress anymore. “Oh _fuck._ ” He grunted, tossing his head as the cock dragged across that place inside him, sparks dancing behind his eyes. “Oh, oh _f_ -” he bit his lip to silence himself, arching into her just enough to change the angle. Her next slow stroke ran right across his prostate, hard and smooth and inexorable. 

The glass took up the heat of his body quickly, and now it felt deliciously hot as it rubbed firmly across his spot again. “Yennefer-” he choked out, despite his best efforts to restrain himself. She stopped, and a whimper of sheer frustration escaped his gritted teeth.

“Be quiet or I’ll stop.” Yennefer commanded, hand tightening on his hip. Over his shoulder, her violet eyes glimmered playfully. Geralt gave her a look that was half crooked grin, half snarl, his eyes fluttering shut. Pressing his face into his arm, he choked back any further noise. When he was silent for a long enough moment, she began to roll her hips again, finally setting a slow rhythm.

As she did so Geralt melted beneath her. Biting into his arm to keep his tongue from running away with him, he savored the sensation of the slow, hard slide of her cock within him. Each thrust dragged deliciously against that place inside him, making his back arch instinctively into the contact. 

The sight was beautiful, and Yennefer loved it without fail every single time she saw it. Geralt’s hips flared as he stretched out beneath her, wanton and needy. His hair fell in an unselfconscious mess around his head, partially covering his face as he bit into his arm. Soft growls escaped him as she ground the phallus back and forth across the place that gave him such pleasure, taking her time to build his tension before speeding her pace.

As Yennefer finally began to fuck him faster, Geralt tossed his head back and took in a great breath of air, grabbing the footboard to brace himself into the thrusts. They were still unsatisfyingly shallow, but at this point he didn’t even care, feeling like his whole world was becoming nothing but the movement of Yennefer’s cock inside of him. 

A light slap on his hip sent a zip of light skittering behind his eyes, overstimulated body turning everything into pleasure, greedy to replace the lack of touch on his cock with _something._ Geralt thrilled as he registered their prearranged signal, cueing him at long last to move. He bucked back against her needily, a low noise thrumming in his chest. Both of Yennefer’s hands gripped his hips hard, bracing to keep her petite body steady as he carefully began to shove back against her thrusts, angling them to meet his prostate at long last.

When they hit the proper angle, Geralt sucked in a sudden stuttering gasp that made Yennefer’s own cunt ache deliciously in response. Oh, she knew that sound. That was a _good_ sound. Holding her weight on his hips, she jabbed lightly into him again. This time a choked cry escaped him, and she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. 

Geralt tossed his head, his fingers tightening on the foot of the bed. After all the denial and teasing, finally having the direct contact that he wanted was almost overwhelming. Yennefer began to fuck into him with precise, controlled strokes. Geralt bit out short, hungry little growls as she hit him just right, over and over again. His arms trembled with the desire to reach down and take himself in hand, but he waited, feeling the pressure and heat build inside of him until it was almost unbearable. The towel became damp and slick beneath him, his cock leaking heavily with each thrust. 

Yennefer fucked Geralt until she could feel his thighs trembling beneath her with the strain of holding back, until she could hear his breath coming short and see his knuckles going white on the bed frame. Then she slowed, pausing and resting her hand on the small of his back to stop him. “Shh… slow down. Stop. There.” Yennefer’s fingers moved in small circles, soothing as he huffed and groaned in protest. “I’m going to put the cock strap on you now. Hold still, I’m pulling out.” 

Geralt stilled reluctantly beneath her and she withdrew, enjoying the little twitch of his muscles as the phallus pulled free of them. “Up.” She commanded, grabbing the little strap and getting off of the bed. Geralt obeyed, rising from his prone position and tossing his hair out of his eyes. His face was damp with sweat, and his pupils were blown wide as he looked at her. He looked _delicious,_ chest heaving, hair tousled, his thick cock standing out from his body rigid and weeping. 

Humming with pleasure, Yennefer stepped in and wrapped her hand around his cock and balls gently. Geralt watched her with wide golden eyes, breath hitching as she carefully pulled his balls forward. He was so close to coming that she knew she couldn’t be hasty without hurting him, so she took her time easing them into place. Then Yennefer slid the strap around behind them and snugged them up, smiling as Geralt grunted. Keeping two fingers between his cock and the snap so it didn’t pinch, she carefully fastened it. 

When Yennefer released him, lilac strap wrapped firmly around his cock and balls, Geralt bared his teeth and snarled. His head tossed as the squeezing sensation hit him, sitting right on the border between pleasure and pain. 

“Back down, darling.” Yennefer pressed on his back, urging him back down. He went willingly, shivering with need as he presented himself for her again. Climbing back on the bed, she slicked the shaft of the toy with another generous coating of lube, then leaned forward to press the cooling glass against his slick rim. 

“Ready?”

“Oh fuck yes, please-” he groaned, then bit his tongue, arching back towards the cock. The move bordered on insolent, but he stopped short of impaling himself on her cock without her permission. He waited, trembling. 

Yennefer snorted softly, drawing back until the cock was just teasing at his entrance. “ _Patience._ ” She murmured, drawing slow circles around the quivering folds. Geralt moaned and then whimpered, his voice cracking slightly. Her resolve crumbled and she gripped his hip, placing the tip of her phallus dead center and nudging forward to seat it. 

“Ready now? Just nod.” 

Geralt nodded vigorously and thumped the headboard with his fist, his restraint starting to crack under the sheer force of his need. Pleased to see his composure unravel so, she grinned and rolled her hips forward. This time she was met with barely any resistance at all, her cock sliding into his hungry body with ease. 

Baring his teeth, Geralt let out a breathy snarl as he took her in with one smooth, slow thrust. They began to rock together immediately, adjusting and finding their pace and angle. There was no patience this time, only aching, ferocious need. When Geralt tipped his hips just so, Yennefer’s next thrust hit home and he yowled. 

It was rare to draw such unguarded sounds from him, and Yennefer grinned with delight. Gripping Geralt’s hips firmly, she began to hammer against that spot with precision and care, keeping him just this side of coming. 

The yowl turned into a loud, broken series of moans, each one punctuated by her thrusts. All Geralt could feel now was the overwhelming need to come, building up behind the cock strap like pressure behind a dam. As Yennefer railed into him over and over again, it began to feel like he couldn’t tell the difference between coming and not coming, going blind with the pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head. Copious clear slick leaked from his cock, soaking the towel and making it irresistible to hump against as all semblance of his control finally fled. 

Yennefer fucked Geralt until he was a quivering, aching mess, whispering “Please, please, please, please…” under his breath with every inhale and exhale, unaware that the prayer was even escaping his lips. Barely breaking her stride she reached beneath him, slipping her hand between his belly and the pillow and working it until she had his cock in her hand. The hot slickness of the pillow was a delicious surprise, a testament to how well-fucked he was. As her hand closed around him, he finally broke. “ _Please!_ ” He ground out, head jerking back. 

With a swift movement, she undid the snaps, flinging the little lilac strap aside. Exhilarated, she relished in the electric twist of his body beneath hers as the pressure was released. “Come, Geralt. Come for me!” Yennefer gasped breathlessly, redoubling her efforts to fuck him blind. 

It was all Geralt could do to hold on until she gave the command. The orgasm hit him with thunderclap force, all that dammed up pleasure sharpening into something acute and explosive as he finally, _finally_ came. He reared back and roared, coming in long thick ropes all over the towel, his muscles squeezing around the unyielding, delicious glass of her phallus. She held on tight, one arm wrapping around his chest and the other one gripping his hip for dear life as his taut body trembled and shook. A series of cries ripped from him, guttural and unfiltered, a primal response to the sheer power as he came. 

Yennefer never stopped thrusting, keeping a slow, steady rhythm as Geralt’s cock spent itself copiously. The spurting slowed to a dribble and his thighs wavered. He collapsed over onto his hands, gripping the foot board in a daze. A breathless chuckle escaped Yennefer’s lips and she patted Geralt’s hip. He snorted quietly, thighs quivering, and bent slightly to allow her to withdraw at a comfortable angle. 

As she did so, they both sighed at the loss of contact. Yennefer stroked his back tenderly, sliding back off of the bed to give him room to move. Then she gave him a gentle nudge, indicating that he should lie down. He looked way too fucked out to deal with the towel or the pillow, so she decided she would handle it tonight. 

Geralt went down with a grateful whuff, rolling off to the side. Yennefer snorted affectionately, patting his foot where it stuck off of the bed, then set about cleaning up the mess. By the time she’d returned from the bathroom with the clean phallus and harness, Geralt had managed to make it all the way under the covers and onto a pillow. He’d left plenty of room for Yennefer to curl in beside him.

She smiled fondly at him, enjoying the sleepy, besotted grin she got in return. Once the toys were put away, she slid into the bed next to him. Yennefer’s small body curled along Geralt’s side, fitting around him like they were made for one another. 

“I love you,” he rumbled thickly, hand coming up to cradle her head against his chest. 

She huffed softly against his chest, but a smile stole across her face nevertheless. “Foolish.” Then, softly. “I love you too.”

Geralt drew in a deep, contented breath, then heaved out a long sigh. A warm glow suffused him as he sank into a sleepy, deeply contented torpor beside her. Yennefer was usually touchy about love talk, but tonight was a good night. He decided not to press his luck, letting his eyes drift closed as her words lingered in his ear. She nuzzled into him, and before long, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
